Digi Showdown
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: A decade has passed and again the kids in Japan are sent away for a summer to another place. But our heroes, the DigiDestined and Tamers, are sent to a place, where they meet the Xiaolin monks. Xiaolin Showdown and 2-4 Digimon X-Over. More details inside.
1. Author's Note

Hey there everyone. This is a Digimon/Xiaolin Showdown crossover. You already know about my digimon RPG characters. Well, here's my character for XS. This also has a plot summary and Author's Note at the end.

Rochelle Karris

Age: Same as Raimundo and Kimiko

Affliction: Xiaolin

Element: Thunder (Basically, since thunder is the eye of the storm, she can control all the elements)

Lives: New York

Signature Shen Gong Wu: Eye of Dashi

Signature move: Storm Clap

Wudai Weapon: Lightning Klasp

More Info: Has some anger problems. Has some problems with her powers in this fic. Red-Head. Green anime style eyes. Funny. Regular clothing: 1st season: Short sleeved shirt (White) with long sleeved black netting, grey joggies, pink bunny in top corner, white trainers. 2nd season onwards: Close to Kimiko's outfit in 1st ever episode, only slightly different.

Plot:

In Odaiba, Shinjuku and Shibuya, kids are being sent to a place for three months as extra credit. Our heroes, the (02, 04) digidestined and tamers are sent to the Xiaolin Temple and find out about the forces that they will soon have to face alongside the Xiaolin monks; Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko and Rochelle.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is the only fan fiction which doesn't contain the original digidestined. The tamers and digidestined; 2-4; do not know each other in this. Everyone in schools across Tokyo; our main focus is Odaiba, Shinjuku and Shibuya; received a note, explaining where they'd be going for three months. This isn't in the plot because it can easily be explained here. The three months, BTW, are the summer.


	2. Almost Summer School

Almost Summer School

RaiKim, DaisAna, TaKari, TakUmi

I own Rochelle, some fan SGW (Shen Gong Wu), Dana, Freemon, Amon and Alimon. Sadly, I don't own Digimon itself. Or XS.

Enjoy! Read, Review and...

Rochelle: ...say 'It Rocks!' Or else...

Freemon: Eep!

**Almost Summer School**

_Welcome to the biggest adventure yet...._

"Aw man!" Amon hit her head on the desk. "Why'd it have to be **this **decade?" she moaned, muffled by the desk. Then, to the beat of her hitting her head, she continued to moan. "Why, why, why, why?" She lifted her head and turned to Henry and Takato in the back row. "Please tell me you guys are going here?" The two boys shared a look before looking at Amon's sheet.

'_Amon Rinohe__ is going to the __Xiaolin Temple__ for the three Summer months of __20XX__. __Amon Rinohe__ has been selected to go to the __Xiaolin Temple__ for the following reasons:_

_Amon Rinohe needs discipline_

_It is an opportunity for someone of Amon Rinohe's talents to use them properly_

_It is a chance for Amon Rinohe to explore new backgrounds and cultures_

_Amon Rinohe__ must be ready and wait outside __Shinjuku Junior High__ by __7.00am__. The bus leaves at __9.00am__.'_

Henry was the first to talk. "Yeah. I guess me, Takato and you are all going to the same place". Amon blinked a few times in confusion, which then cleared when Takato nodded to say that he was also going to the Temple. Amon looked over her paper again and said weakly,

"Well, it could be fun".

****

Dana looked at her paper and thought, _'What the hell?!' _Davis looked at Dana and asked, "Hey, dude, what's up?" Dana looked at him in disbelief and annoyance, and replied, "I'm going to some crap...Ziachi Temple, that's what's up!" "It's **Xiaolin **Temple, Mrs. Ikkakioushi. And I thought that you would've wanted to go to the Temple. It's got beautiful surroundings and an amazing history. You love those types of things".

Dana groaned and rolled her eyes before hitting her head against the table. Davis leaned over and said, "Don't worry, Dana. Me, T.K., Kari and the others said they're going there too". He then showed her the E-Mail that made her smile.

**Dear God, help me! I'm going to some Temple in the Chinese Mountains. The only thing I'm thankful for is the fact my friends are going as well. And my boyfriend. But all the same, SCREW YOU, GOD!**

**-Yolei**

Then, Dana and her friends burst out laughing.

****

Zoe looked at her paper, confused. Her teacher came up to her and asked, "Penny for your thoughts, Miss. Ormito?" Zoe looked up and said, "Sir, what is this place?" Her teacher looked over her sheet and said, proudly, "Well, Miss. Ormito, the Temple is a fine place for you to be sent, if I say so myself". Zoe's friend next to her, Takuya, scratched his head and asked, "But **where **is this...Z-z-zi-ow-lin Temple?"

The teacher shook his head, and sighed. He murmured to himself, "It's a wonder he made it this far", before saying, "It's **Xiaolin **Temple, Takuya, and it's in the Chinese mountains. You should enjoy it. Or go crazy from silence". Koji, in the other row beside Zoe then said, "I bet that he'll go crazy". Zoe chuckled. This was going to be fun.

****

"Kids! Line up! Oh dear God, why do you hate me? Oh, here are the other teachers. I thank you now". Miss Asaji massaged her head, trying to calm down her kids. She sighed with relief when she saw the other buses pull up. The kids filed out of the buses like angels. Looking at her bunch, she silently pleaded, _'Why was I stuck with this lot?' _

Then she saw that she was not alone. One kid, a boy with goggles, reminding her of Takato, was causing a riot for his teacher. And another goggled boy was playing with a soccer ball, getting on his own teacher's nerves. _'Goggles must be popular'_ Asaji looked at her own goggle head and saw that he had brought his. In fact, he was wearing them.

Then, the private school buses pulled in. Her student, Amon, waved to a girl with red hair coming out of one of the closer buses. Then girl waved back, but didn't look happy. Until a small smile broke on her face. Running to her teacher, the girl then ran over to her friends; Amon, Takato, and another boy, Henry; and they started laughing.

The teachers all gathered together and started getting the classes onto the ferry.

****

"Wow! Look at those waves!" Amon leaned over the railing, holding on so she didn't slip, and waved to all the kids on deck to look. A girl in a purple hat did the same as Amon and shouted over the crashing waves, "Dolphins!" That got all the kids shouting in glee and joy. The dolphins breached the surface and blew water out of the blowholes.

Rika even smiled when she saw the dolphins. Suddenly, the kids' attention was dragged away from the dolphins when they heard a whistle. Miss Asaji dropped the silver whistle so it hung around her neck. "Alright, come here and get your room keys. We're going to have to stay overnight". At this, the kids groaned. Most of them anyway.

Dana grasped Davis' arm. He blushed when she said to him, in a cute voice, "Well, isn't that good. A romantic night on a boat. I love it. Do you?" Davis just nodded. Rika put a finger in her mouth and pretended to gag and be sick. Amon just giggled. "Good luck, lovebirds". Yolei was just the same. "Ok, and finally, those going to the Xiaolin Temple". All the kids by the rail walked over and put their hand out to take the keys.

Seeing everyone doing that, they kept their hands out, but looked around in confusion. Amon was the first to speak. "You're all going to this temple too?!" Everyone nodded slowly. Miss Asaji interrupted. "Yes. Believe it or not, you're the smallest group. I'll give the keys to you Amon. From what I've heard, I'm trusting you to keep these boys in line". Taking the keys, Amon nodded and said, "You can count on me, Miss Asaji". "I hope I can".

****

Click. The key turns in the door, and the kids look in the room. "WHOA!" They all step into the room hesitantly. Dana whistles, before saying, "Is this a room, or an Apartment? It's the same size as...as..." Amon finishes Dana's sentence. "...the Penthouse restaurant on top of my Apartment block?" Dana, though not even knowing what Amon's apartment or the restaurant looked like, nodded. Zoe jumped on to the third bed on the three bed bunk bed.

"HELP!" A muffled yelp came from where Zoe was. Takato and Takuya put their feet on to the second bed to peer over the third bed's wooden rail. Davis jumped around asking, "What's going on? What's happened to her?" Everyone saw Takuya's shoulders move. Then he nearly fell off the second bed from laughing. Dana shares a look with Amon, and they both jump on to the second bed, Takato jumping off, trying not to laugh himself.

"You ok?" Dana looks concerned, whereas Amon has jumped off the second bed and fallen belly first on to the first bed, covering her face with the pillow. Amon lifts her head, and laughs loud enough for the captain to hear. She turns to look at the still confused others and they see tears running down her cheeks. Rika, a bit pissed at not knowing, walks towards where Amon has put her head back down on the pillow.

Rika lifts Amon's head and almost threatens, "What's up?" Amon stops laughing to tell them. "She's sunk into the mattress". They barely heard the last word, as she burst out laughing again. So did everyone. Even Dana couldn't help but giggle, as she helped Zoe sit up. Zoe also saw the funny side. The cabin was filled with laughter. Asaji and the other teachers, going round to check everyone was settled and to tell them lunch was ready, came in and silenced them. Then got back to their rounds.

****

The laughing kids eventually made it to lunch. Once seated with their food (It's one of those get-your-own-food things. Like what you get at hotels), they started getting to know each other. Dana started. "Well, if we're staying in the same room and going to the same place, we might as well get to know each other. I'm Dana. Dana Ikkakioushi". Motioning to the kids on either side of her, she introduced them. "This cutie is taken. Ha, just kidding. His name is Davis Motomiya. Actually, his real name's Daisuke, but we just call him Davis".

"The crazy chick and the poor kid she holding on to are Ken Ichijouji and his girlfriend Yolei Inoue. Full name Miyako". Motioning to the boy in a fisherman's hat, another boy with a bad bowl haircut and a girl with a camera, she said, "T.K., Cody and Kari. Takaishi, Hida and Kamiya". The last three said their own real names. "Takeru. T.K.'s fine, though". "Iori, but you can call me Cody". "Hikari. Means light you know. But I prefer Kari".

The mattress girl was Izumi Ormito, though her friends called her Zoe. "I guess since we're getting to know each other, we're friends. So call me Zoe". The others were Takuya Kanbara, Junpei "JP" Shibayama, Tomoki "Tommy" Himi, and the twins Koji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura. Amon took over for herself and her team's introductions. "I'm Amon Rinohe. This is Ruki Nonaka. We call her Rika. Henry Wong and our own gogglehead is Takato Matsuki. Considering goggleheads, what's your highest grade?"

She looked at Davis, who, flustered, shook his head, trying to find someone else wearing goggles. Takuya was the only other person but Zoe was talking to him, so he was busy. Davis sighed, then thought up a really good lie. Just when he was about to say it, Dana butted in with the truth. "His highest grade is a D-. What's Takato's?" Amon smile and chuckled silently. "D-" Everyone looked at Takuya. He froze, then decided against lying. He sighed, before saying, "D-" Everyone laughed at the embarrassed goggleheads.

Then cleared up their table and set off to explore the boat.

****

Later in their cabin, getting ready for bed, Dana suddenly thought of something and pulled this mischievous face. "Hey Yolei". "Hm" "Remember that E-Mail you sent". Yolei froze. "No" "Yes" "I did not mean to send that. I was pissed off. It didn't mean anything" Dana laughed. "Please. You didn't mean to send it, I believe that, but in the E-Mail, you go from pleading to God, to telling him to screw himself". Dana continues to laugh. Yolei stops mid cloth, her red pyjama top just covering her boobs. She blushes as red as the top.

This causes Zoe, Rika, Amon and Kari to laugh.

****

"IT DIDN'T MEAN A THING!"

The muffled yell came from the girls' room. Muffled laughter came from the door as well. The boys were confused. Davis decided to ask. The boy's smart enough to just shout, rather than open the door. "What doesn't mean anything?" Dana's reply came, almost inaudible because of the door. "The E-Mail Yolei sent us". That got Davis chuckling. And confusing the other boys. "What E-Mail?" asked Takuya Davis dug around his bag, avoiding a still sleeping DemiVeemon, and brought out his D-Terminal. Showing the other boys, they all started laughing themselves.

****

The next day, everyone was packed and ready to get off the sea and onto dry land, even if it was land across the sea. Everyone walked onto the land, some even bending down and kissing the ground, then spitting the dirt out. Some buses were already waiting for the pupils. Kids filed onto the buses, until eventually, the DigiDestined/Tamers were left.

They waited an hour until they heard hoof claps. A horse and carriage came into view. It reached the kids sitting on their suitcases and stopped, the driver motioning for them to come on. When they didn't, he said, "Xiaolin Temple". Then, the kids stood up and started to load their suitcases. But they didn't board yet.

Amon scoffed as they all took in the view of their 'ride'. "This is what's taking us. Now that I rethink this, it sounds almost like summer school. And we have to get there by horse and carriage. This is **not **going to be fun" Everyone nodded, then boarded, Amon reluctantly last. And with that, they set off, to the most boring three months of their lives. Little did they know...


	3. The three R's

The three R's

Ok couples:

DaisAna RaiKim TakUmi TaKari

Rochelle: How come Kim goes to Rai! I just wanna know!

L2WAL: You...uh...don't...uh...sound...curious.

Rochelle: Why do you sound scared.

*Gives L2WAL suspicious eyes*

L2WAL: Um...no reason.

*Rochelle shrugs and leaves Monologue Booth*

L2WAL: Phew. That is some crazy OC I created.

Digimon: Ya think!

**The three R's**

_Welcome to the biggest adventure yet...._

The DigiDestined and Tamers slept peacefully in the carriage. Well, almost peacefully. It took them a while to get to sleep, and even then, their backs hurt with the positions they were all sleeping in. The carriage had been going for a day and the driver hadn't stopped. Some of the kids snored, but that didn't bother anyone. They were so tired, Myotismon, the D-Reaper and Lucemon could all be attacking at the same time and they wouldn't wake.

Suddenly, the kids that probably could not be woken were jolted awake (Though still asleep) when the carriage stopped for the first time in a day. Amon opened her eyes a crack then groaned. She shielded her eyes from the sun and then stood up. When she stood up though, her hands flew to her back and she doubled over in pain. "Ow" Her moan of pain woke up the other kids. In mere moments, the carriage was filled with moans of pain.

Takuya woke up and found himself staring at his feet. When he looked up, he saw JP sleeping on his back and Zoe sleeping right by JP's head. "JP, get off me" That woke the boy up. He stretched like he slept like a log. The gogglehead stretched and said, "Aw man, I don't bend that way. Just get me outta here" Everyone agreed and slowly filed out of the carriage. Once outside, with more room, the kids stretched and groaned and moaned to their hearts' content.

Dana yawned and then looked at where she and the other kids in pain around her would be staying for three months. A Temple stood, surrounded by a wall. White cement walls with blue roofs and red Chinese lamps hanging from them. The fresh orangey-gold sky with a reddish yellow sun stood in the background. The grey, snow topped mountains stood in between the Temple and the Sunrise/late morn sky. Dana smiled. "Well, I guess teach was right. This place is beautiful". All the kids stopped moaning and looked. The moans were replaced by whistles and gasps of awe.

Amon stepped forward and said, "Whoa that is some sight". The driver had unloaded their luggage then drove off to the stables to let the horse rest. The kids ran forward, Amon in the lead, up the steps and stopped in a tiled courtyard. They were too busy looking around the courtyard to notice a girl step from the shadows behind them. "Hey there" With that, everyone jumped, some holding their chests and panting.

Amon actually hit the floor and was panting like she just ran a triathlon. Her face was a mixture of sheer shock and pissed-off-ness. "Dude! Don't do that! You nearly scared the crap outta me!" The girl chuckled, before bowing in apology. "Sorry. My name is Rochelle. I am one of the students here. And if you wanna keep your heart beating, turn around expecting something". Rochelle nodded to something behind them. The kids turned their heads slowly then jumped again (They obviously didn't take Rochelle's advice).

A boy the same height as Rochelle and visually the same age as her was behind them. He bent down to Amon's level (She's still on the ground), cocked one eyebrow, and said, "Yo". He stood straight again and introduced himself. "Name's Raimundo. But you ladies can call me the guy you've been waitin' for" Dana laughed an annoyed laugh, and said, "I'm taken. And you're an idiot". Rochelle chuckled again. "Rai thinks he's sooo smooth. Now, you can all meet the other three".

Rochelle had stepped forward but stayed next to the wall. She put a hand out to pick Amon from the ground. Amon took the hand and stood. Rochelle looked to one of the practice courses and nodded slightly. Another girl, slightly shorter than Rochelle and Raimundo (though if you count her Japanese style bunches, then she's the same height), though still visually the same age stepped out from one of the beams supporting the course.

The girl walked towards the group and stopped. She bowed and motioned to Rochelle to introduce her. Rochelle got the message, nodding a small nod. "This is Kimiko. We're the only girls here. That is, until you guys came". Rochelle nodded towards one of the buildings and a large cowboy stepped out with a plate of ribs. Kimiko and Rochelle started giggling whilst Raimundo rolled his eyes. The cowboy put the plate on the ground and said, "Howdy. The name's Clay. Sorry 'bout the ribs. I was getting kinda hungry".

Dana's stomach rumbled in agreement. "I know the feeling". Rochelle looked up. "And the black sheep of the group". The Digidestined and Tamers were confused at first, until they heard a scream coming from above them. "AHHHHHH-OOF!" A boy with a round, bald, yellow head landed in the centre of the group (Fortunately, no-one was standing in the centre), making an imprint in the courtyard. The boy, who was only just smaller than Tommy, got onto his knees, rubbing his head.

"Oh, my head hurts". He looked up when he heard Rochelle, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay laughing. Rochelle walked forward and offered a hand, all the time saying, "I should hope so. Next time, instead of making a grand entrance, try just walking. Besides, jumping off the roof has been done a million times before, Omi". Omi took the hand and stood on his two feet. Amon put her hands on her knees, bent over and looked at Omi.

"His head reminds me of that giant cheese ball they made in Shinjuku Community Centre. They broke the world record ya know". Omi turned to look at Amon and said, annoyed, "It is not my fault if my head is abnormally shaped. It is who I am. Would you like me to make fun of your hair?!" Amon's face hardened and her eyes took on a dangerous look. "If you try, you'll figure out the hard way not to piss off Amon Rinohe". Her hand turned into a fist, and only Dana and T.K. stopped her from actually using it.

Rochelle grabbed their attention. "Ahem. How about we see if everyone is here? Shall we?"Raimundo took over for Rochelle, only to say, "Ok, kiddies. In a line from where you're from. From the details we got, it should be Odaiba, Shinjuku and then Shibuya". Rochelle chuckled. She now had a pen and clpboard in her hand. "Thank you Rai. Ahem. OK, let's start. Dana Ikkakioushi?" Dana nodded. "That's me". Rochelle nodded. "Ok, thank you. Um, Daisuke Motomiya?" Davis was kind of daydreaming, but snapped out of it when Rochelle said his name again.

"Uh, here". Before Rochelle could mark him off, he said, "But, uh, you can call me Davis. That's what my friends call me". Rochelle nodded, and marked him off. Amon stepped forward. "Wouldn't it be easier to let us mark ourselves off? We can write down what we're usually called next to our names". Rochelle thought it over, tapping the pen against her chin. Then she stopped and handed the board to T.K., who was next in the line.

****

After a while, the kids were ticked off and signed in. They were led to their dorms, Raimundo leading the boys, Kimiko the girls, Rochelle and Clay going to tell Master Fung that they had arrived, and Omi taking the luggage. Once it was determined where everyone would sleep (Which little cubicle would who sleep in), they all were sitting in a grassy garden. Amon was bored stiff, leaning against a rock and moaning and throwing rocks.

Rika was starting to get pissed off at this and, being Rika, shouted, "Hey!" Amon was throwing a rock up in the air and catching it when this was said. She stopped. "Will you stop that!?" Amon smiled a mischievous smile and said in a singsong voice, "You didn't say please" and continued to throw the rock in the air. A vein was visible on Rika's forehead. As she was about to snap again, the rock was caught by a newly returned Rochelle, who looked down at Amon and said for Rika, "Please?"

Amon snorted and crossed her arms at having her rock taken from her. "One must sometimes give up possessions for them to realise that their possessions don't bring them happiness". The kids turned and Rochelle moved away to reveal an old man walking towards them. He wore a white monk suit, the sleeves widening out at the ends. He wore a gold medallion and a blue tunic jacket. Amon cocked one eyebrow, then said, "What the hell does that mean?!"

Rochelle turned to the new arrival, bowed, then turned to the children. "This is the one who brought me and my friends here. He is our teacher, and, for the next three months, yours". The man bowed in thanks to Rochelle and introduced himself. "I am Master Fung. When you are here, you will follow the same rules as the monks. Today, you may relax, following what Rochelle and the others call 'the three R's'. Tomorrow, however, you shall start a new routine. You shall do the exact same things as the monks. Meditation, training and working with the tools of our trade". When all the children looked confused at the 'tools of our trade' comment, he explained, "Later, you shall hear about what we do. That includes the 'tools of our trade'".

He had turned around and was starting to walk away, but stopped in the doorway with a hand on it. He turned his head to the kids and continued, "But today, you shall relax. Rochelle can continue explaining how things go around here". He entered the building and left them. Rochelle, who had quietly been standing beside Master Fung, not saying a word, turned and said, "Ok, we'll have a tour tomorrow when you need it. Today, stick to this garden and the main courtyard. Now, you heard Master Fung talk about what me and my friends call 'the three R's', right?"

The kids nodded. Rochelle continued, "We call them that because on our days off, the days we don't have training or 'other things', they're what we do. They are rest, relax and reminise. Remembering our homes is good. You guys might miss your homes already, so you can talk to each other and talk about back home. I know I miss New York and my best friend Megan. Kimi misses her father. Rai, his home's festivals. And the girls, of course. And Clay misses Old Bessie. That's a milking cow on his dad's range back in Texas".

Rochelle walked away, saying over her shoulder as she went, "Well, get started. Enjoy your day. Tomorrow, you get to work". The kids just stared after the redhead. Amon found another rock and, leaning against the rock and starting to throw it in the air and catch it, said, "Well, I choose to rest. See ya's". The kids all shrugged and walked away from Amon. Tommy went over to the rock layout on the other side of the garden, Cody right on his tail.

Davis, Takato and Takuya went over to one of the practice courses and talked about what they do back home and how they met their friends (All of them leaving out the Digital World part. In this, they don't know each other). Rika, Kari, Yolei and Zoe all looked at the flowers (Rika was dragged, but found it nice all the same), and did the same as the boys. Dana looked around until she found a low roofed building (Don't ask, just keep reading). She jumped until she grabbed the gutter and pulled herself up.

She sat herself on the roof and watched the sun before pulling out her recorder (Haven't used or mentioned it in any of my other fics so far, but she loves that recorder almost as much as she loves Davis). She licked her lips to wet them, and put the recorder to them. She started to play her favourite song.

*_Butterfly by Koji Wada. Instrumental recorder_*

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. The monks, who were talking inside, stopped as well. By the time Dana had finished, a crowd had gathered beneath the roof, and the sun was beginning to set. She looked over the edge, being careful not to fall. Rochelle shouted up, "Hey. Wanna come down?" Dana nodded, and carefully picked her way down the roof until she landed on her own two feet after jumping down the rest of the way.

Raimundo, Kimiko and Rochelle shielded their eyes to watch the setting sun. Rochelle put her hand back down to her side and said to the kids, "Time to turn in. And before you argue that you barely had any time to relax, you're getting up early tomorrow, so we have to go to bed early. Come on, let's go". The kids moaned, but followed without argument (you know, besides the moaning).

****

Dana looked around to make sure that the others were asleep before pulling out her charm bracelet. She smiled. "Good night, Breezymon". She blew out her candle, putting the charm bracelet on her pillow. The charm she was talking to whispered, "Good night, Dana". And closed it's eyes.

----

Thank you to those who have story alerted this story. Please R&R. Here was Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be coming as soon as possible. Please be patient. luv2write and laugh x


	4. Show me what ya got

Show me what ya got

COUPLE LIST!

TaKari DaisAna RaiKim TakUmi

Dana: Hey there, everyone! Luv2write and laugh is out 'write' now so I'm here for her. Get it? Right, write? Oh I crack myself up!

*Dana falls off chair and starts rolling around floor, clutching stomach and sides, laughing/LOLing*

Zoe: Hey, Dana. Whatcha laughin' about?

Tommy: Why are you rolling around on the floor?

Dana: *between laughs and tears* She's, ha, she's out, ha, write, now. HA!

Amon: You're not funny

*L2WAL enters*

L2WAL: Hey people. Am ba-ack!

*Looks around the chaos in booth. Dana laughing uncontrollably on floor, Zoe, Tommy and Amon shaking heads*

L2WAL: ...Next time I go out and leave someone in charge of the opening thing, I'm not choosing someone who thinks they're a comedian. And I just realised that I didn't do the disclaimer last chapter. Well, here it is, for this one and the last. I don't own **Digimon**, **Xiaolin Showdown **or **Shen Gong Wu**. I do own my OC's and fan digimon and SGW.

**Show me what ya got**

_Welcome to the biggest adventure yet...._

"Rise and shi-ine!" The girls all moaned, as Rochelle's wakeup call rung out around their dorm. Amon sat up and rubbed her eyes. As she rubbed her left eye, she looked at Rochelle with her right eye. Dana sat up and rubbed her own eyes, moaning, "Ugh, what time is it?" Rochelle, not even caring that she could be attacked for waking them up at that time, said confidently, "7 am! Time to get up, 'cause it's time!"

Dana looks around to see the other girls getting up, rubbing their eyes, and stretching. Rika had a killing look in her eyes, and Zoe peeked round the corner of her 'room' and then went back to sleep. Big mistake! Rochelle spotted her, and gave her a little kick. "Get up, Zoe! You gotta get up. If you don't, Master Fung will have to come, and if he comes you'll regret it". That got Zoe up, wide eyed and rosy cheeked.

Amon stood, then sat back down, as her legs decided to stay asleep. She looked up as Rochelle came and gave her a hand. She asked, "What about the guys?" Rochelle smiled, and said, "Oh, Rai and Omi are getting them up". Then she chuckled, as if imagining what would happen.

**(-_-;)(o_O;)**

Snore.

Snore.

SNORE!

**Orb of Tornami!**

"WAH!" All the boys suddenly woke up, soaking wet. Takuya shook his head, either clearing his head of sleep, shaking water from it, or just looking for something. Or all of the above. Takato woke up and started panting, whereas Davis...stayed asleep.

**Sword of the Storm!**

The boys were all suddenly dried off, as Raimundo whirled around a gold/ancient yellow coloured sword. And Davis stayed asleep. JP peaked around the corner of his sleeping cubicle, which was next to Davis', and asked, "How the hell can he stay asleep?" Omi stepped forward until he was at the entrance to Davis' 'room'. "He won't be asleep for long".

**Orb of Tornami! Ice!**

The minute some of the freezing water hit the goggled boy (Yes, he wore them to bed, as did the others), he woke up...and froze with the same, 'Oh My God! That's bloody freezing!' look. Raimundo shook his head and said, sarcastically, "Nice job, cheese ball. I'm going to go get Kimiko to melt the dude". Omi looked again at the frozen gogglehead, and said very cheerfully, "Well, at least none of you need to wash this morning".

**(-_-;)(o_O;)**

"OH MY GOD!" Dana shivered as the river current washed past her, sometimes making her rock in the direction it was going. Amon's skin started to turn blue, yet she was still breathing. "Tell me about it". Kari looked at the others, goose bumps covering her skin that wasn't underwater. She turned to Rochelle, who was standing on the shore, waiting, and asked, "Why do we have to wash in the river?" Zoe felt her hands go numb as she just sat there, not doing anything.

"Yeah, this feels as cold as winter!" Rochelle chuckled. "Trust me; this is the river at its warmest. Savour it". Kimiko, who stood beside the redhead, added to the conversation. "Afterwards, head back to your dorm and get changed into something light. It looks like it's gonna be a hot one today". As the fellow Japanese girl spoke, Raimundo came out from behind the temple, where the river flowed.

Seeing the girls in the river, he stopped dead and blushed, but shook it away and continued towards Kimiko. "Hey, Kim! We need you in the guys' dorm". Kimiko sighed and asked, "What happened?" As Raimundo explained, the girls in the river came out and put on their towels. Dana looked down, then looked at the other girls. Then, she said, "I think I got the shortest towel". Rochelle went over to the girls and asked, "What makes you say that?"

Dana looked down again and said, "Well" turning to look at the back of her legs, "I'm afraid that you can see a bit too much with this one". Rochelle looked at where Dana was looking, then nodded, saying, "You got a point". The group turned their attention back to Kimiko and Raimundo. The boy had just finished telling his story, and waited for Kimiko's answer. The girl was blushing, probably at the thought of going into the boys' dorm, yet Rochelle had a knowing smile on her face.

Then, Kimiko shook her head of her blush, the only trace of red on her cheeks her rosy blush. She smiled, some of the previous blush returning to her cheeks, but faintly, and said, "Sure thing, Rai. I'll be there as soon as possible". The wet, dripping girls watched as the two monks ran up the hill, back to the temple, and, once they were out of sight, Dana spoke. "Well, somethin' tells me that there's more than just friendship goin' on between those two".

The knowing smile was still spread on Rochelle's face, but hearing Dana's comment, she turned to her, the smile disappearing, though the corners of her mouth twitched, as if wanting the smile to return. Rochelle turned and started to walk away, saying over her shoulder, "I have no idea what you're talking about". Dana had a smirk on her face, and, before following the rest of the girls that were going back up the hill, said, half to herself, half out load, "Oh, I think that you **do** know what I'm talking about".

She then started to run after the other girls, holding up her towel to stop it from slipping and revealing everything.

**(-_-;)(o_O;)**

Finally, after only 10 minutes, the fully dressed girls, a defrosted Davis and the other boys were sitting in the courtyard, listening intently as Master Fung told them what the monks did, leaving out a piece of information, saying, "I'll leave that for when it's needed". He walked off to the edge of the ring, where he and the monks had been standing. The other monks walked to the edge that faced the children, and looked at Master Fung, waiting for instructions. Master Fung, who was standing at the corner next to the children nodded to Omi.

Omi leaped into the ring and then bowed to the children. Amon crossed her arms, rolled her arms and murmured, "Show-off". Master Fung obviously heard her, for he told her, "Amon, step into the ring. Show us what you can do". Amon's eyes flew wide open, and she jumped to her feet, though not inside the ring. "What?" Master Fung started at her, slight frustration in his eyes. Eventually, he won. Amon sighed, seeing that she couldn't win the argument, and stepped in the ring.

Master Fung rubbed his forehead, and thought, _'She's going to be a stubborn one'_. Omi stared up at the brunette/blonde highlighted girl and smiled. "Hello". Amon wasn't in the mood to deal with the boy's perky, happy attitude. "Whatever". Then, Omi turned serious. "Well, let' start, shall we? Should I just let you know, that I am an experienced fighter, and I should easily beat a girl like you". Amon's eyes widened in surprise, then they took on a dangerous, determined look. "Oh really?" Rika chuckled, saying to the other kids, "Uh oh. The poor boy's just signed his Death Warrant". Takato and Henry shared looks and they both started chuckling.

The other kids were confused. "Uh, what do ya mean?" asked Takuya. The Tamers looked at the kids around them as if they had just said that 2 + 2 = 7. Henry spoke up first. "Remember what Amon said to that little kid when we first came here?" Rika took over. "She's easily pissed off, and he's done just that. He'd be lucky if he came out with only a broken leg or arm. Although, believe it or not, all Amon does is hurt people. She doesn't kill". Takato and Henry both nodded, their eyes focused on Amon.

Yolei peaked around JP, who was sitting next to her, and said, "So, basically, she a crazy psychotic bitch that, if pissed off, will attack you without an explanation but would think twice about murder?" Takato and Henry nodded again, this time with Rika. The Tamers still hadn't taken their eyes off the ring. Amon hadn't done anything yet, but they knew her. She was waiting for the cheese ball to make the first move.

He did just that, jumping into the air with a foot extended, ready to have it meet with her jaw. But Amon merely stepped back, and all Omi's foot met was the ground. On contact, he felt the pain rise slowly (Like those little waves you see in cartoons), until he actually knew what to do. He grabbed his foot and started hopping in the little crater that he made. Amon saw her chance, lifted her foot, and brought it down on his head. A little pink bump came from his head, and he fell onto his back.

Amon towered over the boy, who was rubbing the bump on his head. He looked up. Her shadow covered the boy, making her seem taller. He cowered in fear as the girl looked down at him. But, she simply growled, turned on her heel, and sat down with the rest of the group, her arms crossed, her face the look of thunder and a huge space around her, as nobody wanted to sit with a 'crazy psychotic bitch', as Yolei put it.

Master Fung paid no attention to what was going on with their little party though, as he was trying to choose another monk and then another kid to face off against them. He decided to choose Clay and JP, as in, the battle of the 'heavyweights'. He nodded towards Clay, who stepped forward with a tip of his hat to the elder. He then looked to the group sitting next to him and he said, as if he had just made the decision, "JP".

The look on the boy's face said it all. "M-m-me? B-b-but I--" But when Master Fung gave him a hard look, he simply sighed and stood to meet the cowboy in the ring. Clay bowed, then took up stance. JP didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, looking dumb and confused. Clay prepared himself, then jumped into the air, his gigantic figure blocking the sun. JP and the other kids looked up. Since JP was too interested in what Clay was doing in the sky, he didn't bother to try and move out the way.

Clay landed, foot first, on JP's face. The poor kid was knocked out, and not even chocolate would wake him up. His friends at the edge of the ring stood up, walked in and started to drag the heavy boy out by his overalls. The smirk on Amon's face. She looked like she wanted to burst out laughing but her earlier mood kind of stopped her. Master Fung raised his eyes to the sky and shook his head slightly. He sighed. He looked up, and nodded to Raimundo. The boy nodded, and walked into the ring and waited for his opponent. And the look on **his** face when Master Fung said who it was.

"Zoe". The girl stood up and walked into the ring. She looked like she was expecting to get picked. Raimundo turned to the elder and whined, "But I can't fight a girl!" Rochelle and Kimiko shared a look, before turning back to face the ring. Rochelle shouted, "But you fight me and Kimi all the time!" He turned around and shouted back, "Well, I don't wanna hurt her! Or have her hurt me, if she's anything like you guys or that crazy chick, Amon!"

"Ahem". The boy froze, realising what he just said. He turned around slowly to see Amon's face was more than thunder. Heck, you had the whole storm in there now that that comment had been thrown in. "Raimundo!" The boy forgot all about Amon and turned to see Master Fung with an annoyed look on his face. "Fight!" Zoe just stood there, waiting for Raimundo to get into stance. Once he did, with a sigh, she followed.

"You know" Raimundo looked up. He was busy trying to get his feet in the right position. "I'm a black belt in karate, so you don't have to worry about hurting me". Raimundo cocked one eyebrow in confusion. "Why would you need to know karate?" Zoe didn't answer straight away. She turned to look at the sidelines where her friends were. Besides Koji and Kouichi, Takuya and Tommy were playing with JP's still unconscious face, poking it with sticks and making faces with it.

Turning back to the monk, she replied, at last, "You kind of need to be prepared when you're the only girl in a group of five boys". Raimundo gulped. He may be the dragon of wind, but he sure as hell didn't want to go up against a black belt. And, to make it worse, the black belt's a girl. The wind picked up at that moment. Zoe's hair was caught in it, blowing in the direction that it blew in, while Raimundo's shorter hair swayed in the wind. Takuya noticed the two people in the ring and stopped playing around with Tommy.

His mouth fell open when he noticed Zoe. _'Damn, she looks hot!'_ Dana spotted the look, and chuckled. Inwardly, of course. Didn't want to be seen as a goof like Davis. But he was her goof. She smiled as the younger gogglehead drooled over the blonde that stood in the ring before turning her attention to the fight that was about to start between the blonde and the monk. Seeing that nobody would move without a signal or a call, Master Fung shouted, "Fight!", and the two warriors of Wind jumped at each other.

Zoe lifted one foot and kicked out, aiming for the boy's jaw. Raimundo barely dodged, before getting a punch in. He was aiming for the girl's top left forehead, but she moved her head at the last minute, meaning the fist made contact with her shoulder instead. She jerked back a bit, but regained her balance and went in with her own fist, aiming for the jaw again. However, when Raimundo raised his hands to shield his head, Zoe faked it, and then hit his stomach, making the boy double over whilst clutching his abdomen.

He looked up at the girl with pain and annoyance in his eyes. "I-oof-wanna-urgh-rematch!" Master Fung shook his head and said, "To the sidelines, both of you". Raimundo stayed there in the ring for only a few more moments before rising slowly to his feet and shuffling over to where Kimiko, Clay and Omi comforted him. Zoe walked off and sat next to her friends. Although, Dana noticed that she sat closer to Takuya and had a slight blush on her face. But, her attention was snapped back to the ring when Kimiko stepped into it.

Master Fung looked to the row of kids and nodded to Henry. The boy nodded back, before standing and making his way into the ring. Master Fung, after hearing about Zoe's black belt, decided to ask the boy, "Do you know any forms of martial arts?" Henry nodded, whilst taking stance. "Yeah. My family does Tai Chi". The kids on the sidelines murmured in impressed whispers at this. The Tamers shared a look, remembering how Henry's Tai Chi skills helped them out against the D-Reaper.

Kimiko swung her arms around in a fancy style before stopping with one arm curved over her head and the other straight in front of her. Rochelle rolled her eyes. "Fight!" Kimiko jumped and landed at the boy's flank. But before she could get a punch or kick in, he turned around and kicked, landing it at her side. She flew to the other side of the ring and lay ungracefully sprawled in the dust. As Henry walked over to her slowly, she rolled onto her back and jumped to her feet.

Spinning low, she swept her foot underneath the boy, causing him to fall onto his back. He lay there winded for a moment, but, seeing the girl flip onto her hands and get ready to flip back and land on him with two feet, he rolled out the way before she hit. He decided to play at her game and swished his foot beneath her and soon they were both on the ground, panting. Before either of them could stand and continue fighting, Master Fung shouted, "Separate!"

The two kids stayed in the ring a moment more, catching their breath, before going over to their respective ring sidelines. Once Henry had joined his friends, they patted him on the back and congratulated him for trying. Master Fung stared into space for a moment, reflecting on the kids' abilities. He had chosen to put Rochelle last because of her skill. He looked at the kids beside him and evaluated the ones who hadn't fought yet.

He could tell what their skills and abilities where like simply by their attitudes and what they tell each other. Already, from overhearing some of their conversations, he could tell that Cody and Koji did kendo; Rika had pure talent already, especially when pissed off, and Yolei and Davis face off all the time, sometimes their confrontations turning physical. And when that happened, they were both rather skilled.

But, to face off against Rochelle, he wanted someone with no true fighting ability yet will fight back on instinct or adrenaline. Then his eyes fell on one of the goggleheads. Takuya. He could fight, but he didn't have any experience behind him, as far as Master Fung knew. He watched, slightly amazed, yet not even showing it in his expression, as he and Koji started arguing over something that he didn't catch. He fought back, even though it was only verbal; it would've turned physical but Koichi, Zoe and Tommy stopped them.

He made his decision. "Takuya. Step into the ring". All the kids looked shocked, Takuya the most. Some kids had mixed emotions as well as shock. Amon had a streak of disbelief shining in her eyes; Koji had a smirk spread on his face; Davis looked proud, probably because of the younger gogglehead and what he was about to face a challenge, and goggleheads never backed down from a challenge. They were too stubborn and stupid to back down anyway.

With all the other boys patting him on the back and wishing him good luck, the bewildered gogglehead stepped into the ring to come face-to-face with the redheaded, green-eyed, Wudai Warrior of Lighting (And overall, storm, meaning she can control the other elements too), Rochelle. Both got into stance. The boy was nervous. He was going to fight a skilled warrior. He was about to turn to the old man and ask if he pick someone else for the fight, when Zoe grabbed his attention.

"You can do it, Takuya! Kick her ass!" He blushed the brightest red you could probably imagine. Rochelle didn't seem fazed by the comment the blonde had made. She simply smiled. The two liked each other, only they were both too stubborn to say it. The boy seemed too flustered to realise that Master Fung had called for the fight to start, so when Rochelle lunged at him, he dodged clumsily, landing face first in the dust.

He sat up and started rubbing his head, only to roll in the dust when Rochelle tried to smash his head in with her foot. The girl had a dangerous look in her eye, one that hadn't yet been seen by the kids. "Mind stop rolling around in the dirt, kiddo? Or do you prefer it down there?" she taunted. The boy coughed, dust getting up his nose and down his throat. He looked up and almost jumped out of the ring and half-way across the courtyard. That look in her eye made her look half-mad.

Takuya stood up just as Rochelle lashed out with a kick, aimed at his face. He dodged, and just managed to keep his footing. Turning around, he accidentally hit her across the head, stunning her for a moment. He saw his chance, and pushed her back by kicking her full on in the stomach. Before she could come to her senses again, he kicked the back of her left leg, causing her to fall over, clutching her leg.

She threw the boy a death glare, and looked like she was going to attack, showing no mercy, until Master Fung stepped into the ring and gave her a hard stare. The light of battle faded from her eyes. She picked herself up and limped off to the sidelines, head down. Master Fung turned to the boy and bowed, saying, "I apologize. Rochelle's temper can sometimes get the better of her". He overheard Amon mutter to Rika, "Sounds kinda like you, don'tcha think?" Rika merely grunted in reply.

Turning his attention back to the boy in front of him, he noticed from the corner of his eye that Zoe looked worried about him. Well, all of his friends looked worried (Except JP. He's still out cold), but Zoe seemed more worried. He dismissed the boy, letting him rejoin his friends. Then he let the kids go off and relax. Master Fung looked over at the monks. He narrowed his eyes as he rested his gaze on Rochelle.

Rochelle had sat down next to the wall, her back resting against it, her head down in shame. He walked over to the monks and said, "Could you all please leave? I need to talk with Rochelle". When they all hesitated, he hardened his expression, and added, "Alone". Knowing it would be bad to argue with Master Fung, they all shared an anxious look before walking off. Omi cast a look over his shoulder, before running to catch up with his friends.

Master Fung watched them leave, before sighing and turning to face the girl. Now that she had realised what had nearly happened, she looked almost like a little girl, someone who needed comforting. And, whilst he was about to lecture her, at the same, Master Fung was comforting her. He sighed again, before saying, "Rochelle. Look up". The girl did as he said, showing the elder the streaks of tears running down her face.

"Stand up". She did this as well, although she was a little bit shaky on her feet. He looked at her carefully. The silence was thickening. Finally, he spoke. "You understand that you went too far, don't you?" The girl didn't say anything, only nodded. The only sound that could be heard from her was her rough, laboured breathing. Master Fung sighed again. "You must control your temper. You must also control your powers. If you can't control either, then you'll only be an easy target for the Haylin side. Or..."

The girl looked him straight in the eye when he stopped. She was worried. "Or?" He sighed again. "Or you will become a danger to yourself, and those around you". Rochelle took a sharp intake of breath. She was scared now. She knew that she had a problem with her temper. She knew that her powers could completely destroy her if she couldn't control them. But she didn't realise that it could destroy her friends.

She hung her head in confusion and fear. Master Fung watched her. He sighed. "Go. Have fun. Only, I want you to meet me tonight for a training session. Midnight. Now go". The girl gave a small nod, then ran off into the garden to meet up with her friends.

**(-_-;)(o_O;)**

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I have some good reasons though. I'm British. Had to mention that so...

I'm in 2nd year in Secondary School and I've just made my 3rd year choices so things have been pretty hectic at school. Also, I've recently done my big dancing show so that was kind of crazy.

I also noticed during the Zoe Raimundo fight that I'd pitted to warriors of wind against each other. I didn't even realise it until a figured it.

I gave Rochelle a bit of a temper and an attitude because when I thought her up, I gave her this tough-girl kind of personality. I've got this big climax coming up. I'm not going to spill, but it involves her going coco-crazy with her powers. Look forward to it.

I threw in a bit of Takumi there. Don't worry, I'll give the other couples their chance in the spotlight. But, couples-wise, this was a Takumi chapter.

In case you were confused or didn't figure it out by now, this is set after all the DigiDestined/Tamers adventures, and, in this the monks are all Wudai Warriors. They have had their final battle, but no-one is named leader.

R&R PLZ!

Thank you. luv2write and laugh x


End file.
